1. Cross Reference
This application is related to copending application Ser. No. 589906 filed on Mar. 14, 1984 concurrently herewith which also describes the dilatant mold apparatus and fluidized powder feed disclosed herein.
2. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of powder forming and in particular to an apparatus for feeding powdered material to a powder forming mold.
3. Prior Art
In conventional powder metallurgical processes, powdered material is flowed into and compacted inside of the mold cavity using brute force through the application of external pressure. The feed apparatus and mold are usually vibrated to inhibit the powdered material from agglomorating and restricting the flow of the powdered material into the mold cavity. However, even with vibration the powdered material still has a tendency to agglomerate and bridge resulting in incomplete filling of the mold cavity, even when extreme external pressure is applied.
The invention is an improved powder feed apparatus in which the powdered material is fluidized to enhance its flow characteristics and alleviate the problems of the prior art powder feed mechanisms.